


Sweet (Hot) Words

by Shadow_of_Quill



Series: Kinky Bingo Fics [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established threeway relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_of_Quill/pseuds/Shadow_of_Quill
Summary: Sans teases Papyrus. Papyrus goes to Grillby for sympathy. Sympathy... isn't exactly what he gets.





	Sweet (Hot) Words

"hey, bro."

Papyrus tensed, and swung around to eye Sans suspiciously. Sure enough, his brother's eternal grin had the smug quality that came when he was either going to subject Papyrus to yet another of his infernal puns, or -

"thanks for letting me tag along and watch you working. it's doing wonders for my energy levels, getting to see your cute pelvis outlined by those tight little shorts of yours."

\- that.

Admittedly, Papyrus _might_ have been positioning himself to give Sans the best viewpoint he could - it was only to be expected that an attentive boyfriend such as himself would grant his available lover such an amazing oracular treat! - but that didn't mean it was fair for Sans to unleash his silver tongue.

Not when Papyrus was forbidden from responding in kind when anywhere that could be considered public, after that particularly awkward meeting with the poor rabbit monster who'd had the misfortune to be passing by Grillby's after closing hours at precisely the wrong time.

The Great Papyrus had _many_ talents! Unfortunately, it had turned out that volume control was not among them, which meant that while Sans' sweetly lewd words were spoken softly enough to go unnoticed, and Grillby's were quiet enough that they sometimes escaped the people they were meant for, the same could not be said for Papyrus' enthusiastic declamations of his lovers' many, many positive points.

Which led to his being banned from ennumerating them unless safely within their home.

Which led to Sans using this against him in the most underhanded way possible, by saying any number of embarassing-yet-arousing praises, safe in the knowledge that Papyrus was unable to retaliate in kind.

"i'd say it's a shame how that bodysuit you wear hides all those lovely bones of yours, but seriously, bro, it's really **hot** to know that me and grillbz are the only ones who get to see them."

Papyrus cast a suspicious glance over his shoulder. "DID YOU JUST PUN?"

Sans blinked, and tried to look innocent. "i'm hurt, paps! would i do something like that?"

Papyrus huffed, and turned to lecture him on how very far from convincing that protest was coming from the skeleton who actually _repeated_ the line "skele **ton** of fun". Before he could say a word, however, Sans continued, "just 'cause i love seeing you get all **hot under the collar** \- you know i like it more when it's grillbz getting you all **heated up** , making you **melt** under his **firey passion** -"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Papyrus shouted, cheekbones hot. "I'M GOING BACK TO SNOWDIN NOW!" It was bad enough that Sans insisted on saying things designed to turn him on, without adding such lazy wordplay! If this continued, Papyrus could foresee a horrific day in the future where he _became aroused by his brother's unsophisticated puns,_ and once Sans became aware of it that would be the end of any peace his soul might have known!

Sans looked startled by Papyrus' retreat, possibly a little remorseful that he'd pushed too far. "you sure? i, uh, i can **keep my mouth closed** for a bit. if you want."

"NYEH!" Papyrus rolled his head back in exasperation, turned around, and plucked Sans off the ground so he could give him a proper skeleton-kiss of nuzzling his skull. "I STILL LOVE YOU. I STILL AM VERY PROUD AND HAPPY TO BE YOUR BOYFRIEND. BUT IF I HEAR ANOTHER PUN I WILL THROW YOU AND THEN MYSELF INTO THE NEAREST SNOWDRIFT, AND I HAVE PROMISED OUR _OTHER_ BOYFRIEND THAT I WILL DO MY BEST TO AVOID EITHER OF US BRINGING SNOW INTO THE BED."

Sans blushed. He always blushed when Papyrus was physically affectionate; it was delightful, and also meant they had to avoid physical contact in front of children or face explaining to multiple young monsters in striped shirts that no, Sans had not suddenly fallen ill.

Papyrus felt an urge to see how much more than just a blush he could coax from his lover, but no! He had far more self-control than that, and he would prove it by not remaining and carrying Sans to the nearest shelter to move things further, but instead acting on his words and returning to Snowdin.

"BESIDES, ISN'T IT NEARLY TIME FOR YOUR NEXT SHIFT?"

Sans heaved a heavy sigh, slumping and looking absolutely pitiful. Undeceived, Papyrus chased him off to the nearest shortcut so he could reach Hotland in time, and then headed into town.

 

The bar was fairly quiet at this hour of the day - until the door suddenly slammed into the wall hard enough to rebound, as a loud voice said, "NYEH-HEH-HEH! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE ARRIVED TO GRACE YOUR PRESENCES WITH MY INESTIMABLE SELF!"

Grillby couldn't help a soft crackle of laughter as he shook his head fondly. He watched Papyrus make his way to the bar, and flickered a little as he noticed the signs that something was bothering his loud lover.

Birdie wasn't available yet to take her role as his interpreter, but that was fine - he was more than willing to speak for himself when it came to his relationships. 

He waited till Papyrus was sat down, and set a glass of milk in front of him. "...What's wrong?"

Papyrus blushed, and forcibly lowered his voice as much as he could. "Sans Was Making Ridiculous Puns About My Being 'Hot'."

Ah, he was flustered. Grillby smiled. "...You are."

Papyrus' head snapped up. "NOT YOU TOO!" he wailed, but Grillby recognised the slight rise in his jawline that meant he was smiling.

"...It's very appealing to watch you move. ...You're graceful, ...as a warrior should be. ...You're graceful in bed, too. ...Especially when you're riding our cocks. ...You make such delicious sounds then." Papyrus was staring at him, blushing deeper with every word, mouth hanging open slightly. He looked utterly enthralled, and Grillby couldn't help continuing, "...I love your passion. ...I know Sans does, too. ...You'll wreck yourself on us every night. ...We just need to give you the ...opportunity." Grillby's voice was getting harder to conjure up when his magic kept trying to flow to quite a different purpose, but the sight of Papyrus getting so worked up by just his words was too precious for him to stop now. "...I love that. ...So does Sans. ...You're so amazing, ...letting go and ...trusting us ...to catch you." They were leaning into each other so Papyrus could hear him now, neither of them remembering the two customers sat at the tables. "...I love ...seeing ...your face ...when you ...come," Grillby forced out, and watched with satisfaction as Papyrus shuddered in a very familiar way, one hand clamped over his mouth to stifle the noises he was making.

Papyrus pouted at him as he stood up, legs slightly unsteady. "IF YOU AND SANS ARE _BOTH_ GOING TO BE SO HORRENDOUSLY UNFAIR, I AM GOING BACK TO OUR HOUSE! RIGHT NOW!"

Grillby waved goodbye, voice not up to more words. He felt a little abashed that he'd pushed so far, but. With results like that, he didn't think anyone could blame him.

A few eager sparks ran over his fingers as he realised that Papyrus would be waiting at home so that he could retaliate.

Tonight was going to be fun. And loud.


End file.
